The Man in the Mirror
by MichelleKelly
Summary: A short Smutty oneshot, that I wrote after seeing certain pictures of a certain somebody we know as SMQueen, Alucard has a cahnce to become human for a night to pleasure his master. Sex Ensues.


SMUT fic 101.

The Man in the mirror. Version 2

Integra sighed as she stared out her luxurious bedroom window, it had been a bloody bad year. She had been betrayed by the Knights and was in the progress of fixing her mansion, which had been destroyed by the Valentine brothers, Jan, and Luke. Seras, was in the basement corridors talking to the late Captain that also inhabited her body. Alucard had taken well the affects of the war and his emotions were like that of ice, as were hers. Yet, somehow he had changed, and it wasn't the beard and mustache, no, it wasn't the appearance. It was something deeper. It was a more lusting longing for his master. Although Integra felt the same about her pet vampire she would never speak it or even let anyone in the living and undead worlds know about it. She longed for his strong arms about her, and to run her hands through his thick unruly jet-black hair. She shivered with the feeling that thinking about the Romanian Ruler gave her. She longed so deeply for him it hurt. She also knew that any feelings for such a monster were wrong, evil, dirty, filthy, and whatever other negative word she could think of. After all he was True Undead, the one true vampire. If only there was a way that she could make him human, if only just for a little while, then maybe her feelings would turn out pure after all…

He could never tell anyone about his feelings for his human master. He could never admit that he had feelings, that alone would be unfathomable. He knew what he had for Integra was genuine, the countless hours he would watch her in her office, while she bathed while she dressed. He was bordering on the verge of obsession. He loved her, and the word _love_ was not a word that was in his vocabulary. He had read her mind enough to know that she had some feelings to return he was unsure how much. He sulked through the corriders stoic, triumphant that he was the one that ended the war, knowing that his master appreciated seeing Walter come home, taking from one servitude and put into another. A mental call from his master made his lithe form spin around, armor weight not fazing him. He took his time and walked to her office.

"Alucard what took you so damn long!" she screeched.

"I simply took my time and walked the mansion, really Integra do you need such a large house?" he said rather nonchalantly. He immediately noticed the scent of perfume in the air. "My, Integra, going out on a date tonight, it's about time you aren't getting any younger."

"Actually _Vampire_, that's what I brought you here to talk about. As you already know, or at least I hope you do, you are a vampire, and I am mortal,-"

"You wish to become a vampire?"

"NO, and don't, and don't ever cut me off again."

"but I am getting older and need to sire the heir to this family, and only a mortal man can do that, as far as I know, your kind can not have children, am I right? Either way, I did a bit of research and found a drink, that will turn you mortal for 48 hours, enough time to sire an heir. You have been with us a long time Alucard, its about time you get something in return, I am willing to offer my body to you, and in return you must do as I ask." The smile on the vampire's face got larger and slyer with every word that poured from her beautiful mouth.

"Would that be to sire the heir?" he asked.

"That would be it." She said and sighed.

"and All I have to do is drink that potion?"

"I have already explained that, don't make me repeat myself."

"Well it looks like our little Cherie has gotten herself into quite the ordeal here, stooping to my level."

"I simply think that you should be repaid somewhat for the work you have done for this family. And another thing, don't ever call me Cherie again. Where the hell did that come from, are you on any of the drugs I confiscated from the men?"

"No, I thought that maybe you liked the French. If we are going to be copulating we might as well learn the other's interest."

"What if I told you that this interest was SM?"

"Nice."

Well don't get your hopes up, because it isn't. Alucard I'm the stereotypical woman, I'll tell you how I like it, when I want it, when I feel the need." There was a fluster in her tawdry cheeks, and invisible to the vampire's eyes, her chest.

"So where's this poison that I have to drink?" Integra pulled the bottle out of the desk drawer.

"It's right here, and meet me in my chambers in half an hour, and don't keep me waiting."

Alucard drank the potion, and watched in a mirror as his form appeared. His red eyes changed to a dogwood green, and his skin took on a healthy glow. His flesh warmed and became malleable. He felt warm a feeling that had eluded him for so long, along with the human emotions that now filled his psyche. He brought his hands to his rosy cheeks, and felt the warmth in his skin. His shoulders sagged with the weight of the armor. The pain that came from the extra weight on his shoulders began to faze him, and he removed the pounds of armor, and extra weight on his shoulders. It had been nearly 30 minutes and he knew that the time it took him to reach her chambers would take the remaining time.

Integra dug into the drawer looking for whatever make-up she had, she knew she had some, and what she found would suffice, one lipstick, one rouge, and one eyeshadow all in shades of red. She sat down and applied it with a skilled hand. She returned to the bureau of drawers for the red corset, nylons and garter belt. Afterwards she put her white blouse over it and sat at the table for a glass of wine, in front of the roaring fire. She loved how the light of the flame set off her skin tone and the way it made her look. She inhaled deeply, her noble hands shaking slightly at her nervousness. She took a drink from the chalice that held her wine. Moments later the door creaked. He heart jumped, but she remained seated in her chair.

"Dear, Integra, a shirt is the sexiest garment you own?" he asked. She slowly stood up and faced him revealing the rather revealing red lingerie she was wearing. The sight alone elicited primal sensations in the man. She shrugged the blouse off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, revealing her taut, well-muscled arms and slender neck. Alucard smiled, and placed his hand on her small waist. Integra blushed; no one had ever touched her there. She placed her hands on her shoulders and nuzzled his neck, he drew her in closer, gently kissing her shoulder. Integra's hands moved down his back. Her breasts rose in passion. Their breath became heavy and fast. Integra's breasts rose in passion and Alucard groaned with the tension. Integra let out low whines and led the two of them to the bed to lay down. Alucard straddled the lithe woman and put his hands around her back to remove the corset she wore, from there he fondled a naked breast. She moaned and led her hands to his waistband to remove the tight, oh very tight leather pants he was wearing. Before long both of them were naked and moaning, whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear. Integra felt her body temperature rise with the fits of their passion, her moans became louder and longer, her breath shorter. Alucard groaned loudly as he climaxed, gently pleasing his also human master. She reached her peak and screamed loudly, driving her nails into Alucards back. Alucard called her name over and over, nuzzling into her gently talking sweetly in to her silky sweaty shoulder. Alucard lowered himself even closer to the girl, and rolling off of her, both still catching their breaths.

"When does this Potion wear off?" she asked.

END


End file.
